


The Star

by Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Smut, On-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch/pseuds/Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch
Summary: This was going to be a one shot about Leia coming out to Amily, and then I decided it needed two chapters for me to devote enough time to writing way too emotional smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Focus! The data stick blinked purple just as Amilyn rounded the corner,

a blaster in her hand and an oddly serene look on her face. With her electric blue hair, Leia thought she looked like Winter itself, indestructible and powerful. 

 

And then they were running, and it didn't matter how sharp and cold her best friend looked because they were both flesh and blood and they both needed to get back to their ship alive, before the facility blew up. A dead Alderaanian Princess on an sabotaged Imperial base would certainly confirm Tarkin’s suspicions, and Force knew how he would punish the people of Alderaan, no matter how unfair that was. 

 

As they practically flew out of the base Amilyn pulled a few paces ahead of Leia on her long, gangly legs and when they heard blaster shots behind them again Leia’s legs kept moving but her heart froze. Just as she saw a streak of red shoot over her shoulder and land against the reinforced hull of their small modified freighter, Amilyn reached behind her, taking the princess’s hand and pulling her closer. 

 

They both reached the doors of the ship safely, and they clambered in together and heard the doors shut behind them as the lifted off. They stayed breathing heavily on the hard metal floor for a long moment, the adrenaline dissipating slowly along with the raw fear of the mission and the more subtle anxieties that had been distracting Leia of late. But it wasn't over yet. 

 

Leia gently touched Amilyns shoulder and they both got up and headed for the cockpit, where a young, fresh Imperial Academy deserter waited for them. “You got the information,” Biggs Darksaber asked, still a little nervous around royalty. 

 

“Right here,” Leia answered easily, surprising herself by how unbothered she sounded. “They didn't scan us?” 

 

“Of course not, plenty of small freighters make deliveries here.” He seemed to realize how the defensiveness in his tone came off as rude and he quickly added, “It was smart of you to bring extra supplies from your mercy mission. They were about to check the cargo before… I assume you,” Biggs glances at Amilyn, “planted a bomb?” 

 

Amilyn nods, and Leia feels and pang of guilt for not telling Biggs that had been part of their plan.  But as nervous as he could be around her, he was even more nervous around her father, and had almost not allowed her to go with them at all. “You were supposed to be our get away driver,” he said, not bitterly but as a matter of fact. 

 

“I was supposed to do nothing but get you to the system,” Leia corrected. 

 

“We were also supposed to leave the base intact,” Amilyn ads casually, flopping onto the co-pilot seat. Leia and Biggs nod, all understanding how much trouble they would be in with the Rebellion command if this went badly. 

They made it back to the ship with no problems, Biggs leaving to return the freighter to the Rebel base as Amilyn and Leia watch the news carefully. The shift in mood is harsh. Half an hour ago they had been running for their lives, and in less than an hour Leia and Amilyn would be in dresses carefully picked to show off their status, while handing out provisions to victims of the empire's reign.

 

Force willing, Leia reminded herself. Though it was likely the original plan would have caused the Imperials to shut down just the system of the hacked base, such a violent attack might affect the whole quadrant. She thought for a moment of Tarkin’s sharpness, the tight smile that would be plastered on his pale face if he were to catch her here. Could she get away with lying to his face again? 

 

Suddenly all the fears and anxiety that had washed away minutes ago came rushing back, but  now there was nowhere to run, nothing to do. She started shaking her leg and tried to control her breathing. 

 

“Let's go get dressed,” Amilyn said, “We can't land with you looking like some sort of rebel.” Leia nodded and followed her friend to her room. As they entered the comfortable chamber, Leia calmed slightly; whatever the outcome, the best thing would be to appear as unphased as one would expect a princess to be. 

 

While Amilyn, her hair dyed a brilliant blue, changed in the walk-in closet, Leia fixed her braids in the mirror across from the bed. But her fingers worked of their own accord, and her thoughts swirled like a storm, landing finally and uncomfortably on the one, more private, anxiety which was the only thing Leia could do anything about at the moment. 

 

When Amilyn entered the room Leia was just trying to pin the last strand of braid in place. “Can you get this,” she asked, holding her head at an awkward angle. 

 

Amilyn hesitated, knowing how personal it was to touch an Alderaanian’s hair, but nodded and gently stuck the pin in place. “I'm going to go see if I can get a message through to Mon Mothma. We're probably out of range but I figured it'd be better to try,” Amylin sounded as unfailingly cheerful as ever, and it was only the two years of friendship and working together that let Leia know that she was just as desperate to take control of the situation and she was.

 

“Wait,” Leia caught her friend's gaze in the mirror, “there's something I want to tell you.” Something about the gravity in Leia’s tone let Amilyn know that whatever it was was important to her friend, but there was something else too. Amilyn believed in fate, in the energy in stars and rocks and people, and she felt that energy here. 

 

“Change first, in case,” she stopped herself, trying to block out the danger that could be rushing to meet them. They both understood, had done this before, had saved each other's lives in the past two years more times than they cared to count. At least it seemed that Leia had some distracting information. 

 

Leia came out wearing her customary white gown and sat across from the glass coffee table, facing Amilyn and wondering what she was about to say. The fact that she was going to have to repeat this conversation with everyone she loved was what scared her most. Aside from her parents she trusted Amilyn most in the world, and she felt she couldn't expect this to go any better than it would with her dearest friend. 

 

“Is something… wrong?” Amilyn studies Leia with wide blue eyes, the dreamy expression she always wore was a comfort now as it has been so many times before. 

 

“No, I just,” Leia hesitated, not sure what words were about to come out of her mouth. She squared her shoulders a little and gives herself the relief of stream of consciousness. “Everything has changed so much in the last two years. The rebellion is almost at open war with the Empire, we've both been elected real senators, and,” she paused again, gathering her nerve, “and I've… changed. Recently. Or maybe just realized I've been different all along.” 

 

There was a loaded, uncomfortable pause as Amilyn took in Leia’s hesitation and discomfort. She was surprised and a little worried about what would make such a strong and determined woman this nervous. Her friend was almost always self-assured, and better at pretending to be when she wasn't that pretty much anyone else she knew. “Different, how” Amilyn asked, her voice sounding too quiet, too soft. 

 

Leia looked up then, stopped fidgeting with her fingers, and held her friends gaze despite the fierce blush that started on her cheeks. “Remember the first time I   came to your senate building? We talked about the junior senate and about.. him.” It looked like Almilyn was about to interject, but Leia rushed on, “and I told you I was only attracted to humanoid males?” 

 

Fate, or maybe it was nerves, buzzed in Amilyn’s head. The cool veneer that was the result of Amilyns unique ability to live totally in the present wavered for a moment as her heart raced and her mind filled with the possibilities of what her best friend and enduring crush could be about to say. She focussed though, silently waiting for Leia to continue. 

 

“I think that might have been... inaccurate. I think, no, I know,” Leia finally found her courage, or maybe it was just more adrenaline, but either way her voice sounded stronger, more even, and her heart raced a bit less. “I also like women.” 

 

There was a brief and terrifying pause before Amilyn grinned, took Leia’s hand, and said calmly, “A star is a star even when you call it a sun.” 

 

Leia translated the Holdo-speak and was shocked. “You… knew?” 

 

“I wouldn't say that exactly,” Holdo said, still grinning, “I don't think I gave it much thought, but I'm not at all surprised.” She shrugged, and finally finally finally Leia felt a flood of relief. 

 

A bubble of laughter escaped Leia’s throat, “I really thought this was going to be more of a revelation,” she gasped between breathy laughter and threatening tears. 

 

Holdo moved next to her friend and embraced her, the Princess’s laughter seemed to spread through the hug til they were both laughing loudly and grinning so hard it felt like their faces might split. 

 

When they finally calmed down, Amilyn spoke again. “Have you told anyone else?” 

 

“No,” Leia admitted. “I didn't know what to say, and I felt like I should have some idea what was about to come out of my mouth before I told my parents.” 

 

Amilyn nodded, “Im honoured you trusted me with something you knew would be spontaneous, Princess.” There was a hint of irony in Holdo’s voice, but there was sincerity as well. After all, they had been friends long enough for her to know how uncomfortable this could have been. Leia was not a fan of situations she couldn't analize profusely before acting. “You know they'll support you, that this won't change anything in their eyes.” 

 

“I know,” Leia nodded at her lap, playing with her finger anxiously. “The laws of Alderaan say I could marry anybody as queen, and mom and dad just want me to be happy. But they aren't… I mean, they both soley prefer the opposite gender.” 

 

Amilyn touched Leia’s wrist, stilling her hands. “I understand. It can feel like a barrier to be different from your family in such a personal way.” 

  
Leia looked at Amilyns ice blue eyes and wondered for the first time if her family was all bisexual, or if she was like Leia; the apparent exception to the rule. She was about to ask, tactfully of course, when the captain buzzed to her room. “Princess, we've made it out of the quadrant and are preparing to land on Jakku.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only half this was beta'd so if the spelling gets bad in the second half just know thats on me. Thanks to BlatentlyQueer for beta'ing the first half!

Weeks later Amilyn was doing what she usually did after a particularly stressful senate session; reviewing notes in a comfortable armchair in the Alderaanian senate tower. The remains of Corellian take-out had just been swept away by the serving droid, and despite the headache she was developing trying to figure out what Palpatine wanted and how to vote against it, she was tingling with that energy that she would always insist was Fate It was time for a distraction. “Did you tell your parents? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I've really been empathizing with your worry.” 

Leia looked up from her datapad and shifted her long single braid to her other shoulder as a pleased smile spread across her face. “I did. Neither of them saw it coming but they were very kind, very supportive. Mom got down one of the written history books and we went through the accomplishments of all the LGBT rulers of Alderaan.” 

Amilyn’s gentle, pleased look was an invitation for Leia to continue so she did, “and of course over the next few days they both seemed to bring up all the eligible young women we know. Senators, pilots, some of the Alderaanian aristocracy.” She hesitated, looking back down at her data pad quickly, “your name came up, of course.” 

For once Amilyn’s expression was unreadable even to her closest friend. “I'm glad I've made a good impression.” 

“Of course you have! You're the reason I'm alive. Dad especially likes you.” 

Holdo knew how much that meant to Leia, but once again it seemed that the princess had not reached her final point, so she allowed herself a brief grin and let her friend continue. “Dad thinks you might… like me, actually.” Leia’s wide brown eyes gazed evenly at Amilyn who had to take a moment to clear her mind. 

Leia was the one person who always seemed to cause Amilyn to step out of the moment, and she took the time to center herself and think before answering honestly. “I do. I haven't been trying to keep it a secret either, I just didn't want to press the issue.” 

“Oh,” Leia said softly, blushing as she considered the last few months. The casual touches, how concerned about her safety Amilyn always was during missions, how closely they confided in each other. But if she was honest, she had started reciprocating these behaviours slowly over their friendship, whereas Amilyn had always acted this way toward her. “Since the beginning,” she asked, starting to feel very foolish for not realizing.

“Yes.” For once Amilyn looked nervous. “It makes sense you didn't know though, you had nothing to compare our relationship with. I mean, it took me a while to figure my emotions out.” 

For a few moments they sat in silence, both wondering what the other was thinking, both noting the difference between the still comfortable, safe tension that lay between them and the oppressive, dangerous tension they had become used to. 

When enough time had passed that the energy in the room seemed to have reached its peak and begin to dissipate Leia spoke again. “Come here,” she said, indicating the seat next to her. Amilyn studied her face, the unusually calm expression that Leia only wore when she was confident in her actions. But still, Amilyn need to be sure she was confident for the right reasons. 

She set down her datapad but did not move. “You don't owe me anything.” 

“Please,” Leia practically whispered, blushing again as her heart drummed in her ears. 

Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan did not often have to ask for favors or for help, and when she did she offered something in return. She did not have to resort to please very often, which Holdo thought was probably good because in that moment she knew she'd do anything if Leia looked at her like that. 

So she moved across the room, pleasantly nervous but of course she didn't need to be because when Leia made up her mind she didn't hesitate. As soon as Amilyn sat down Leia was pressing their lips together and it felt as if the world paused around them. 

There were a few moments where Amilyn felt as peaceful as she had in a long time. The two women kissed slowly, each adjusting to the other bit by bit. Leia smelled like flowers and musk, and Amilyn gently stroked her cheekbone as she wrapped her hand around the back of Leia’s neck, her fingers twisting into her loose braid. 

The Princess’ finger trailed down Amilyn’s long neck then rested gently on her collarbone. Leia noticed Amilyn smelled surprisingly cool, like the bluish cologne men sometimes wore and the princess rubbed her thumb against the other woman's neck, planning to kiss her there next before Holdo gasped. As soon as her lips parted Leia filed that idea away for later, choosing instead to suck on her bottom lip. Suddenly it seemed even more important to cause Amilyn to make that noise again. 

Amilyn pulled back a bit, sighing Leia’s name as she met her eyes. It took her a moment before she formulated the words she wanted to say. “Leia… do you know how, umm, far you want to go with this? I mean, I want to take this as far as we can,” she blushed, and Leia found herself wondering how she could have never realized how absolutely adorable Amilyn was when she blushed. “But I don't want to push you farther than you want to go.” 

“I trust you absolutely,” Leia said evenly, realizing she spoke that it was true, “and I want this… I want you.” 

They were already moving closer again, and Holdo murmured against Leia’s lips, “just tell me if you want to stop.” 

And then they were kissing again, this time with a passion that seemed to vibrate through them both. Amylin moved her hands to clutch Leia’s hips and leaned onto their kiss, gently nipping at Leia’s open mouth. The princess hummed in appreciation and Amilyn’s heart seemed to swell beneath her chest, the only reasonable next step being to pull the other woman onto her lap and press her lips to Leia’s jaw, her neck, her collar bones. 

Leia moaned and knotted her small hands into Amilyns wavy blue hair, so hyper-sensitive to every touch and aware how far her white skirt had slipped upward. When Amilyn pulled back again to enjoy Leia’s blissful expression the princess smirked, impatient as ever, and practically dove at the spot where Amylins neck met her shoulder. She inhaled deeply (she was wearing a cologne) before tenderly biting, eliciting another gasp as her friend, now her lover, arched her back. 

What could have been hours or minutes later, both young women stood naked at the foot of Leia’s bed, as the Princess had another acute waves of nerves. 

“Do you want to… de-escalate this?” Amilyn took a half step away before Leia shook her head no. 

“I just don't really know how to proceed,” Leia tried to explain tactfully, hoping that Amilyn would understand. “I don't know exactly where I want this to go or the best way to get there so I can't…” 

“Lead,” Amilym supplied, understanding immediately what Leia was asking for. “Don't worry Leia,” she said with a reassuring grin, “this time I'll drive.” 

And they were kissing again, but this time it felt different; there was a deeper heat but Amilyn was more controlled now than ever. In fact, between careful caresses and gentle kisses Leia didn't even notice they were moving until her knees hit the edge of the bed. 

Holdo gently trailed her fingers up the princesses inner thigh, pulling back to look her in the eyes. “I've wanted to do this for a long time,” she said, as unshakably calm as ever. Amilyn guided Leia to sit on the bed, and the Princess ghasps softly when her lover kneels and plants a quick smooch on her knee before positioning Leia’s legs on the footboard. 

“Lay back,” Amilyn says, half-laughing as she kisses down Leia’s left thigh, her concentration already hindered. She never thought she'd get to do this, get to kiss Leia’s actual lips and hold her close and smell the half-sweet musky scent that was so specific to her… the first woman Amilyn knew she loved. 

Leia thankfully couldn't read thoughts. “I want to watch you,” she said quietly, blushing in the half light. Her low voice, a tad raspier than usual sent a shiver through Amilyn, who conceded immediately. 

“Just lean back a bit then,” she instructed, letting Leia get settled comfortably before she continued kissing up her thigh. Amilyn could hear Leia’s breath get shallower as she worked inward, and when Holdo barely ghosted her tongue against Leia’s slit and quickly moved her head back out to kiss up her right thigh the Princess looked shocked. 

Amilyn would have laughed at the indignation that had flitted across her lovers face, but she hid her grin in an experimental bite that had Leia humming her approval. “I'm being thorough” Holdo held Leia’s gaze, both of them blushing slightly. And of course Leia trusted Amilyn absolutely, trusted her to give her a good experience and slow down or stop if she asked. She bit her lower lip and nodded, her body relaxing even more as she let go of tension she didn't know she had. 

Holdo opens her mouth to thank the princess for trusting her but senses that the right time to say that will come later, so she goes back to kissing, sucking, and biting her way up Leia’s thigh, enjoying every sound she makes in response. She doesn't realize she has a goal until she's teasing around her labia and Leia’s hips twitch for the first time and the accompanying moan is more noise than sigh. It would be good for Leia if she released the tension she'd been bottling up for, well as long as Amilyns known her and probably before that. 

So Amylin quickly but gently runs her tongue over Leia’s clit, purposefully withholding pressure. This time the noise the Princess makes is half-frustrated, and Amilyn feels her thighs tense under her hands. Holdo continues to tease her, alternating between teasing her clit and shallowly licking inside her until Leia’s breathy gasps turn into deep, rich moans. 

Amilyn looks up when she hears Leia call her name is a choked tone, and Force she looks so beautiful, her dark eyes wide and shining, a deep blush covering her cheeks, her bottom lips plump from where Amilyn knows she's been biting back her reactions. But there's conflict in her eyes, a powerful need and some sort of hesitancy. “Could you please…” 

It's only when she trails off that Amilyn remembers how embarrassed she was her first time, and how bad the Princess is at voicing her own needs. They'll have to work on that some other time, she thinks, as she finally presses the flat of her tongue against Leia’s clit and give a long, satisfying stroke. 

The reaction is exactly what she wanted; Leia’s head drops back as she practically shouts, hips lifting off the mattress as Amilyn sucks hard for a moment, then swirls her tongue over the sensitive bud of flesh. She considers making her come from just this, but Leia's so wet so she traces a finger down her entrance before slowly pushing in, groaning at the tight heat around her.   
Leia thrusts down in her finger and for a moment Amilyn wonders if she'll even find her gspot with all this movement. But then she curls her finger and hears Leia swear loudly, one of her hands finding it way to twist in Amilyn’s hair. Slipping another finger in, Amylin splits her attention between setting a gentle pace and sucking and licking her lovers clit, occasionally moving away to suck at her inner thigh. 

It seems as if Leia has gotten past some internal wall, because she is reacting with abandon, fucking herself on Amylin’s fingers and moaning so loudly Holdo wonders if the whole senate complex can hear them. “Kriff… that's so good… oh! More, please more.” 

Amylin obliges, slipping another finger, angling to hit her g-spot with every thrust. A few moments later she feels Leia’s walls clench around her and the Princess throws her head back and lets out a high pitched whine before her body goes slack.

Amylin licks her fingers before wiping them on the edge of the sheet, humming contentedly at the salty-sweet taste of her lover. When she notices Leia watching her from the bed she blushes a little, and Leia huffs a laugh. “How can you blush after all that?” 

Amilyn shrugs, “I don't know,” she answers matter of factly. “Do you… find it odd that I like how you taste?” 

Leia covers her eyes and shakes her head, but she's grinning. “I don't know. Come here,” she says, her confidence in the situation seeming to have returned. She pulls the covers down and makes room for Amylin, and when the taller woman lays next to her she rests her head on her shoulder. “That was amazing,” she says with sincerity. 

Amilyn smiles and wraps her arm around Leia’s waist, “I'm glad it was good for you,” she murmurs. She's trying to be sweet but she can't help but dwell a little bit on how Leia’s breath just barely teased over her nipple.

Leia must have noticed too, because she looked up into those bright blue eyes and gave a much more vulnerable version of her signature smirk. Amilyn’s breath caught in her throat as Leia adjusted her head lower and kissed just above her nipple. 

“Can I reciprocate?” She didn't blush this time, Amylin noticed, and that was the last coherent thought she had that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! BlatantlyQueer was kind enough to beta this for me so double thanks to them.


End file.
